Naruto: Demons of Konoha and the moon
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Naruto is nearly killed in a brutal attack when he is seven, only to be rescued by a strange man. whos is he and what does he want? SIxTemari NarxAnko will contain lemons!
1. Chapter 1

An- this is my first Naruto fanfiction, so go easy on me k? this will be a self insertion, i dont care what the hell you people say, it will change nothing in my plan.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, i may...no, raher will use attacks from other animes, but i do not own them, only attacks i create will be acknowledged and said to be owned by me, as well as the charactors personalities, yes they will be OOC. i also own my charactors, and im sorry if it looks as if i stole some moves.

Talking- "Yo"

**Kyuubi/ Touga talking- "Whats happinin?"**

_thinking- "nothin much"_

_**kyuubi & touga thinking- "oh"**_

Jutsus (some jutsus will be in japanese, some in english.)

ooooooooooo- page break

Chapter 1- Meetings

Nauto stood above 'his' village and looked down on them from the hokage momument. 'I-i guess this is goodbye from this village huh?' the blonde mentally asked. The child had just been nearly killed by a mob of villagers on the day celebrating the great kyuubi's death. Naruto barely got out alive, and currently sported a long scar from his hair-line, across his eye, to two centimeters below his eye. **"Yes, this rotten villae should burn in hell for what it has done to you kit."** Naruto had discovered the fox inside him seven months ago, and through that time, became clse to the fox, so close infact that she looked upon Naruto as her son.

as Naruto walked through the village of Konoha, he sensed several hateful glares coming from the many resedents. **"Pathetic villagers." **Kyuubi said, to which Naruto, odly enouph, agreed. _'Yes, i have to agree, i never would have thought, but know that im leaving this hell hole...' _Naruto never would have thought this, but after that last beating, he began to see through his great illusion of the village, and saw that the village was just a pathetic housing place for fools.

Naruto hd just reached the village gates when the mob from four days ago cornered him. "Damn you demon brat, you will die here!" A villager said and threw a kunai at him, which lodged into his thigh. "**Dammit kit, fight or run, choose!" **the demon fox ordered, but Naruto was frozen in fear. another villager picked up a stick and began beating him, while another began punching and kicking him as the rest took up familiar tactics, or just watched.

_'Kyuubi-chan, i-im sorry...i wont be able...to...complete...my...no,our...dream.'_ Naruto's thoughts were beginning to become short and ragged from the loss of blood, even with Kyuubi's healing. Suddenly, a shuriken in the shape of two cresent moons welded back to back flew into a villager neck, killing him instantly. The group looked back to see a shocking sight.

There in the center of the Konoha northern gate stood a man around 5' 8'' in hight, his hazel green eyes blazed as he looked upon the villagers. The man also sported blackish-brown hair that was pulled into a low pony-tail that hung to his low back. Two stray locks of hair hung over his left eye, which twitched in anger a few times after seeing the villagers atacking the 'kyuubi-vessel'

The man's eyes narrowed as began to talk in a low and threatning manner,"If you value your lives, you will leave this child alone." many of the villagers looked at him as if he were to have grown two heads, but one villager spoke up,"This child is the carrier of the kyuubi no kitsune! we must end its life, or we will continue to suffe-" the man's speach was cut short as the man threw a moon-shuriken at the man, cutting both sided of his mouth so that it hung open, effectively muteing him.

By this time the child had recovered totally, and listened as the man spoke,"I know exactly what he is, and if you wish to beat on a demon, go see Sasuke Uchiha, carrier of Hachimata, the eight headed snake demon." Many of the villagers called him a liar, but he paid them no mind, and looked directly at the child,"Naruto Uzumaki, last of the Uzumaki clan, i would like to take you to my village and train you...that is if you would like." The man spoke with a deep voice, but it was soft, compaired to his voice to the villagers.

Naruto looked at the man _'who is this man, and why does he want to train me, no, why does he not seemed bothered?'_ **"Kit, this man, he seems to have a strange aura, but it is one of good, i say go with him."** Naruto contemplaited over Kyuubi's words and decided that he would do just that _'After all, it cant be worse than living in this hell-hole'_ Naruto looked up at the man and nodded.

The hazel-eyed stranger saw this "Body flicker no jutsu" and with that, the man appeared right behind naruto and took off with great speed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarutobi was doing paper work in his office when a flash of dark light whisped into the form of a man holding a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. Just as the man was about to talk, about six ANBU appeared in the room,"Intruder, put the child down NOW!" The ANBU yelled, as the leader pulled a kunai, ready for an assasination, should the man be a threat. Sarutobi raised his hand and dismissed the ANBU gaurds,"Now sir, what buissiness do you have here?" The 3rd asked.

The man looked towards the hokage,"Sir, Uzamaki Naruto has been through hell for the...well, most of his life, right?" The Hokage nodded at this, and the man nodded back. "i have come to take young naruto out of this village, and into mine, where he will be trained for five years, therefore he will return when he is twelve to join the shinobi world." The hokage pondered this for the longest time.

After nearly thirty minutes, Sarutobi looked back at the man,"Okay, this is so naruto can have a better life. But first, i need to know the name of the man who is taking him away." Sandaime smiled and took a drag out of his pipe. The man looked over to the 3rd hokage,"My name is InuShommaru kageinu, Member of the village of the moon-hunters, known also as sanctuary. The place where demon and human live together in peace."

**"_So, this is why he wanted to take my kit. He is strong, and yet he is only a gennin where he comes from, yet his chakra states that he is almost as strong as the 3rd." _**The Kyuubi thought. "Really, your going to train me um..." Naruto looked confused, but InuShommaru awnsered his question,"Meh, call me Inu-sensie, or shommaru-sama...actually, i dont care, just when im teaching you, its Inu-sensie." The brown headed boy said, as he ruffled the child's hair.

Sarutobi looked at the pair odd,_'Strange, his chakra is suppressed, but i can tell he is stronger than a jounin, wonder what he is, and how old as well.'_ Sandaime looked into the man's eyes,"Sir, may i ask what level you are, and how old you are?" Kageinu looked in the old man's direction,"Im a gennin, and i just turned fifteen years old." The hokage nodded and the two talked for a while more before deciding it was time to leave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An: Im sorry if it sucked, this is my first try at naruto, and the chapters will be longer, look for an update every 1-5 days k? im not promising anything i cannot keep. Please R&R, i would like to know how i did, thanks. If there are any jutsus that i created, or are not used much in the shoe/ manga, ill put a description, this does not include the Body flicker jutsu though, sorry.


	2. Arrival and gifts

AN- Like i said, it would probably be from 1-5 days, anyways, this chapter will start one day after leaving the village, to the first week in the moon.

Talking- "Yo"

**Kyuubi/ Touga talking- "Whats happinin?"**

_thinking- "nothin much"_

_**kyuubi & touga thinking- "oh"**_

Jutsus (some jutsus will be in japanese, some in english.)

oooooooooooo- time transfer

Chapter 2- arrival

Inushommaru walked along the path that had the gates of Konoha on them, but they couldnt see them, unless they wanted to run for three days again...back. Naruto, walking behind Inushommaru took the time to study the teen's clothing. The teen had a black and red trench coat on, along with blood-red training gi pants. His guantlents had two blades hidden from view, but the boy could see them easily.

Naruto also watched as the man turned, and noticed the black vest, not chuunin or jounin, but something else. It was sleevless, and sourounded his muscles tightly. Under the vest, the man wore a blood-red and silver undershirt. A clanking sound brought him out of his thoughts and he noticed that, instead of shinobi sandles, Inushommaru wore steel-toed combat boots. Hazel eyes met Crystal-blue,"Hey Naruto, if you want to know anything, ask." The simple sentence was spoken deep but with no malice. Naruto simply went up to Inushommaru and asked,"Umm...you said you knew of the...fox...in my stomach? h-how do you...know?" a chuckle was emitted from the tall teen,"Because, my village is a place where demon and human live in peace, so i was sent on an S class mission to retrieve you and train you."

**"...this boy is telling half the truth..."** The Kyuubi said to Naruto as they continued walking on. Naruto was slightly taken aback, but not much, he knew that Inushommaru wasnt telling the truth, but half...it was more than he was thinking,"Umm...can i call you Inu-Sensie?" Inushommaru grunted in acceptence,"Kid, i told you three days ago you could."

Suddenly, a russle in the near by bushes caught InuShommaru's attention,"Kid, stay here, got it?" The tone he used indicated no argue was accepted, so Naruto just nodded. Right then, a Mist-nin attacked, using Kirigakure no Jutsu which imediatly covered the area in a thick fog. Inushommaru just closed his eyes and flashed through handseals so fast that it looked like his hands did nothing. just then, the Mist-nin attacked, kunia ready for a head strike until he was caught in a shere of water,"water prison no jutsu, sound familiar, its one of your own." Inushommaru smirked and closed his hand into a fist, and with it, the sphere decreased in size, eventually gaining pressure, and ultimately slowly squishing the Mist-nin, blood and guts floating freely in the water before it was dispelled.

naruto was watching the whole thing, but something happened when he saw the blood and guts. his face gained a visious smile_,"hmm...blood looks good, what to do, what to do... wonder when ill be able to do that?"_ the blonde stopped thinking soon, as he was shaken 'awake' when InuShommaru poured water on his head. "Hey, Naruto, sorry you had to see that...i asume you liked it?" InuShommaru asked with a smile, and smiled a bit more when he nodded,"dont worry, youll get to see and do more then that, after all, we are still at war with every village except Konoha, as they think we should "kill all demons"" He ended.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Two weeks later, moon village00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...Well, here we are Naruto-kun." InuShommaru said. Naruto nodded vigorously,"Yes, i cant wait! Can we go get ramen now please?" inushommaru looked at the kid sideways,"Sorry kid, we cant afford ramen right now." naruto's mouth nearly hit the ground,"WHAT! NO RAMEN?" InuShommaru lauphed a bit,"Gotcha, gods...that...was...to...good." Naruto looked at his friend and sensie and glared,"Bastard, dont joke like that!" He jumped up and puched Inushommaru in his arm, the man just lauphed. "Sorry kid, i cant live without that stuff though...lets go now" with that, the dou took off into a run to the closet ramen stand.

As they ran, they skidded to a stop and plowed into another teen wearing a chinese leagion robe/armour and wearing a scimitar on his back. his snow-white hair came to his mid-back, and his pointed ears said that he was not human. When he spoke, a british, yet soft tone came out,"Sorry mate, i must look were im going next ti-" The teen was cut off as he looked at the two he ran into. InuShommaru smiled and waved at the teen, but as he was about to speak, a yell from the new teen cut him off,"Inu-sensi, your back! I missed you, i have many things to show you!"

inuShommaru held his hand up, the semi-universal sign to "shut the bloody-hell up" as InuShommaru was about to speak,"Ah, my friend, how are you doing Xavier? how old are you know? i know i was gone well over eight months." The grey-skinned elf, Xavier said," Im around sixteen now, yes,angel/elf hybrids age fast dont we?" The hybrid teen said, as he joked. InuShommaru looked at the white haired teen,"Yeah, dont think ill get used to you having a birthday every four months."

Just then the Elf-teen looked and saw the whisker-marked boy standing beside Inushommaru,"Shommru-san, who is the kid?" Inushommaru patted the kids head,"This is Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, and my new student." Xavier had a look of shock on his face. Naruto noticed and grimaced_,"He is like the rest, he is just going to glare, or shit his pants"_ What suprised the blonde though was that Xavier then smiled and said,"Well kid,youve got some bravery, living in konoha, village of demon-fox haters." the three then had a lauph, though Naruto didnt know what the hall was going on.

Xavier looked at the watch on his arm,"Well, e should go find a lodging, god knows that TsukiKage has probably sold our houses" InuShommaru had a confused look on his face,"What do you mean, my cousin wouldnt do that to me." Xavier looked alarmed and gulped,"Well, while you were gone, your half cousin, Tsubaki, killed your cousin, Kromeru." Naruto caught the sense of anger, and he himself got angry, somebody had hurt his friend, sensie, and unofficial brother.

Just then, redish-black chakra leaked and sorrounded Inushommaru, changing his canines to fangs, his nails into claws, and ave hin dog ears atop his head as a black tail ripped from his backbone,"Tell me why she did this, NOW!" Xavier had already pissed himself, the killer-intent coming off of inushommaru was insane, luckily it depicted Tsubaki being the targed, but still.

Xavier looked straight into his face,"Kromeru was going to station three rain teams within our walls for one billion dollars, you know he was money-hungry. Luckily Tsubaki only has amnesi now and again." After this was said, the chakra left and InuShommaru went back normal, except for his tail. Naruto saw this and had to ask,"Inu-sensie, why is your tail still out?" ImuShommaru's eye twitched,"Because Naruto-chan, it does that now lets get going."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 4months later00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a dojo that was high atop the Akuma mountin in the village of the moon, a figure sat, floating slightly above water, while meditating. The figure wore a black vest over a black jacket that sported orange shoulder pads. His pants were gray cargo pants, which had black kunai and shuriken pouches on them, and a katana sheath. The figure also had a black cape with shoulder pads that fanned out. on the back was a silver moon with a blood-red sword going through it.

On the figure's forehead was the Konoha shinobi headband, and on the figure's left bisep lay the Hidden Moon headband. The figure had blonde hair that gre till it had hit the figure's shoulders, but the most recognizable thing on the figure was the three fox whisker mrks on each of his cheeks. These marks were now legendary in the moon, as it was the mark of the person, no kid who carried the strongest of the tailed demons within him.

Off in the woods, Inushommaru watched his student use the water walking exercise and the air-walking execise. now that he didnt have a facade up, Naruto could work at his full potential, meaning, he made it to the top of the four-hundred foot tall red wood trees in the demon forest in two hours. Right after that, Naruto was taught water walking, which he mastered in four hours, but then had to start exercising. it was two months ago that he bean teaching air-walking.

Naruto had been meditating for three weeks now, and this was his third attempt at brining these two together. Inushommaru's eyes widened a bit as Naruto began rising higher, and leveled off, six feet from the water. Right then a leaf russled, and before inushommaru could turn, a moon-shuriken sliced through the leaf, and caught Xavier in the arm. The two teen's looked over to see naruto floating, seven foot in the air, his arm outstretched, with another shuriken ready.

Naruto then dissapeared in a flash of blackish-red light, and appeared infront of the two,"So, when do i learn another jutsu? Oh, and is the sword ready?" Naruto had dropped his facade and become focused, and not as obnoxious, but could still be if he needed to. InuShommaru nodded his head,"yes, here it is, happy birthday naruto, happy birthday Xavier" Inu said as he pulled a huge cleaver-sword,"This is the **Yabun kirite**, It is made of the fang of a powerful tailed dog demon, nd it gets stronger at night, in other words, the chakra pool inside the sword activates so you dont have to use your chakra on techniques at night." InuShommaru turned towards Xavier, pulling out a new scimitar,"This, my friend, is the **Kousen Engetsutou**, this sword grows stronger with every drop of blood it spills, using enouph blood, you can use chakra and blood and create a second blade on the opposite end."

The two students observed thier swords, Xavier's was a scimitar with a blood-red grip, while the blade had the design of a dragon bathing in blood. The tip of the blade was hooked so that it would do extra damage. Naruto's sword was a huge cleaver type sword. Even though naruto was now 5' 6'', the cleaver was easily 5' 0'', and 3' 0'' in width. The hilt was made of what looked like a root from the fang, with leather wrapped around it. The cross was a black stone, with spikes coming out of it, making it good for short range as well. The blade itself was onyx black, and polished, but it had a bone-picture which showed a wolf howling at the moon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirigakure no Jutsu- The user uses chakra to pull water vapor from the air, and condense it, creating a mist, which would act as aa comoflauge, but could also be used to scare people. (sorry if the summary sucks, but, its my sum. haha!)

water prison no jutsu- using water from the hidden mist, or a water scource nearby, the user can create a shere-like prison to hold the prisoner. the prison is super-stong, but the user cannot let go. A new twist added to this move by inushommaru, it closin your hand into a fist, crushing the prisoner.

**Yabun kirite**- Trabslates into "Night cutter" a cleaver-sword that was created from the fang of a tailed dog demon, long gone. Due to this being from the fang. the sword can activate a chakra pool so the user can use its chakra, but ony at night, when the sword gets ten times sharper as well.

**Kousen Engetsutou**- A vampire-like scimitar, this sword get sharper and stronger when it spills blood. if the sword is not 'fed', the hilt wrappings will cut the user's wrists, devouring the blood.

Air walking exercise- The ultimate at chakra control, the user pushes his chakra evenly at the ground to levitate, and even fl at later times. If the user simply gets one burts of chakra, they will end up a few miles away, in pain.

A/n: sorry that it took so long, i had to help my GF with some things...so yeah, sorry.


	3. of returns

A/n: Sorry again, im just spending time with my GF, so if you dont like it, or want to complain, save it. I thank all you who have read this, and im sorry for the grammar mistakes, its just the past times, ive been writing this at 2 AM so yeah.

Note: as ive mentioned before, this is my first Naruto fanfiction, so im sorry if i dont give great details, or rush it. yes, this is going to be a ,"Naruto is going to be god-like" story, but gradually. Also, on the last chapter, i was tired, and i said he had the leaf headband, forget about that, he still has to become a genin there, sorry.

Note 2: As i know some of you are waiting for naruto to return to the Hidden Leaf, ill give a slight 4 year advance, then take him to konoha and have the rest in flashbacks k?

Talking- "Yo"

**Kyuubi/ Touga talking- "Whats happinin?"**

_thinking- "nothin much"_

_**kyuubi & touga thinking- "thats cool"**_

Jutsus (some jutsus will be in japanese, some in english.)

**Weapons that need to be known**

oooooooooooo- time transfer

chapter 3- of training and returns

_four years later_

Naruto stood, wiping sweat and blood from his face, as he eyed down his opponent, a grass nin, who was trying to kill the demonic population of the Hidden Moon. "bastard, if you touch my people, you kill yourself!" Naruto yelled, as he began forming handseals,"Heat Phalanx" just then, he formed his hand into a form as if he were holding a spear, suddenly, a flame erupted from his palm and took the form of a firey spear, which he rushed foward with and stabbed it into the Grass-nin's chest, bathing in the blood and screams as the ninja was stabbed and burnt alive.

upon returning to the village, he was praised by his two friends and teachers; Xavier and InuShommaru. They had also decided to buy him ramen, since it had been high time that he had some, he hadnt had ramen in two years at least. "Naruto-kun, we have some things we want to talk to you about...involving your...return." Naruto visibly paled,"Y-you have got to be kidding me!" The other two just nodded thier head's no. The two looked at thier pupil,"No, you are eleven now, and will turn 12 on the way to konoha, so we leave now, or precisely in three days." Inushommaru said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto went into his apartment in the Hidden Moon,'Dammit man, why now?' Just then, a voice popped in his head**,"Kit, you must return, its time for the gennin exams in Konoha." **The resident nine-tailed fox replyed to her 'kit'. 'I suppose you are right fox, but...what am i supposed to do?',asked Naruto**,"either hide your powers, and be dead-last, or go all-out and be star pupil...but i'd go for somewhere in the middle."**,explained the Kyuubi.

Naruto wnr and put all his possestions in a dimentional hole, then got dressed, which consisted of A black muscle-undershirt, a mostly black jacket, with orange on both shoulders, leading to his neck. His pants were black cargo pants, with black shuriken and kunie pouches on his right hip, as well as a small pouch of senbon needles on his left shin. He put on his cloak which was black and had shoulder pads poking out, on the back, was a silver moon with a blood red katana sword going through the moon.

Lastly, Naruto attatched **Yabun Kirite** onto his back, over the cloak, and attatched his katana to his left waist. Naruto also put his black steel-toed combat boots on, which had metal plates on the outside and inside of the toe. The kyuubi child also attached two **Demon Wind shuriken** to his left and right thighs as well as added three moon-shuriken to either side of his inner jacket. Naruto then sighed,"I guess this is it, the point of no return...for a while at least."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Outside of Konoha 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of Konoha's southern gate, three flashes were seen running, the three were inside the gate before the chuunin gaurds blinked. "Naruto, where are we going to go now?" Asked the figure in the silver cloak. The one in the black cloak; Naruto, replied,"To the Hokage, you guys are gonna get honorary members of Konoha, and so i can get enrolled in the final moments of the academy. Xavier nodded to Inushommaru, who was in a black trench coat with an asian-style straw hat on, who nodded back,"That should be fine."

Naruto, Xavier, and InuShommaru went to the Hokage tower,"Follow me, dont do anything hostile, the gaurds will try to harm me, but Ill deal eith them." Naruto ordered, the other two nodded, they were in his village now, he knew what to do. Naruto and the other two walked up to the last floor,"Halt, who are- oh its just the demon-brat...well, nice to have you back, i missed my punching b-" The gaurd didnt get to finish, as naruto used one of his person demonic genjutsu, Cage of Hell. The gaurd was in the fetal position, beaing his head on the ground, crying to the point he was crying blood.

"Um...Naruto, is this what you ment by..."dealing with it"?" Xavier asked. Naruto flashed his Fox-grin,"Yep!", InuShommaru slapped his forehead. naruto opened the doors and entered the Hokage office's door,"Old man, im back!" Naruto yelled, making the old man jump. "My, Naruto, how did your training go?", The Sandaime asked. Naruto responded that it was great, and that he was here to reenstate as a member of Konoha, and so were his friends. "Also old-man, i want to be entered into the academy to take the gennin exam."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Im leaving it here for now, ive got major testing, im sorry that this story isnt going fast, but im not going to put a story over my GF you know? Im starting a KP story soon, and my inuyasha one will be updated soon 2. sorry about the wait. please R&R. if you have ANY questions that you want awnsered, ask them, ill awnser if i can w/o giving away to much.

**Demon Wind shuriken** - A huge shuriken that can inflict major damage. when contracted, can be used as a hand-to-hand combat claw.

**Yabun kirite**- Trabslates into "Night cutter" a cleaver-sword that was created from the fang of a tailed dog demon, long gone. Due to this being from the fang. the sword can activate a chakra pool so the user can use its chakra, but ony at night, when the sword gets ten times sharper as well.

Cage of Hell- Is a genjutsu that the user casts that makes the victim see a flaming cage, while the victim also relives thier most fearful events.

Heat Phalanx- Creates a sharp flaming spear that will not only pierce the enemy, but it will burn them as well.

dimentional hole- creates a rift in the time-space contenuim(sp?) where the user can store anything at all.


End file.
